The invention relates to razor cartridges having movable blades.
In one type of movable-blade razor cartridge design, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,634, blades are mounted on bent blade supports having upper portions that support the blades at the desired angle and lower base portions that are bent with respect to the upper portions and can slide up and down in slots in a cartridge housing against resilient arms during shaving. (Such blades and blade supports are shown in FIGS. 5-7 herein.) The base portions of the bent blade supports extend to the sides beyond the upper bent portions and the blades. The bent blade supports are made from sheet metal that has been stamped and bent. The stamping operation causes burrs at the ends of the supports, and these burrs are oriented forward when the blade supports and attached blades are mounted in the cartridge housing.
The slots of the cartridge housing have back stop portions and front stop portions that define, between them, the region in which the blade supports can move forward and backward as they slide up and down in the slots during shaving. The front stop portions are beyond the ends of the blade, so as not to interfere with movement of the blade. When the blade is centered in the cartridge housing, the burrs at the ends of the blade supports are located beyond the front stop portions; if a blade shifts to one side, it is possible for a burr to be aligned with a front stop portion where it could potentially interfere with up and down movement of the blade support.